frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Czekolada +18 Frozen
'Oto jest właśnie efekt, całonocnego siedzenia na czacie. Czyli opowiadanie, którego i tak pewnie nikt nie przeczyta, a ja męczyłem się z nim do ranna. Co ja robie ze swoim życiem? Ale wiecie co? nie obchodzi mnie to. Udało mi się to skończyć i jestem zadowolony. Pomysł na to powstał dzięki pomysłowi Sierpnia, który jak zwykle wpadł na genialny pomysł :D (Dzięki August) i troche wzorowałem się na innym ff, ale tamten był taki, że nie dało się go normalnie czytać Spodziewałem się, że będzie bardziej brutalnie ale może nie jest tak źle. zresztą oceńcie sami, oczywiście ci którzy odważą się przeczytać. Jeżeli jakimś cudem by wam się spodobało to z przyjemnością zrobię seriie ff tego typu. Lecz zapraszam już do czytania' Powietrze było ciepłe, słońce świeciło, zapowiadał się kolejny wspaniały dzień w Arendelle. Miasteczko portowe jak zwykle tętniło życiem, co było szczególnie widoczne na głównym placu w centrum, gdzie wszyscy gromadzili się aby spotkać znajomych, zrobić zakupy na pobliskich straganach lub nadzwyczajnej poplotkować. Każdy mieszkaniec znajdował się w odpowiednim dla siebie miejscu i czymś się zajmował.Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Anny. Jej miejsce było teraz w ciepłym łóżku. ''' '''Rozmyślała o przeróżnych rzeczach. Zaczynając od ostatniego spotkania z Kristoffem, a kończąc na graniu z miejscowymi dziećmi w piłkę. Anna poczuła się, że żyje. Nagle przypomniała sobie, że miała się spotkać ze swoja siostrą Elsą za pięć minut. ' '''Odpoczywając, kompletnie zapomniała o spotkaniu. Miały się spotkać w kuchni o godzinie piętnastej. ' 'Elsa, nie powiedziała, dlaczego i co będą robić, ale znając ją to mogło być cokolwiek.Anna nie była pewna, czy naprawdę chciała iść. Była tak zaangażowana w leżenie, że przez chwile pomyślała aby odpuścić sobie sprawę z Elsą i powrócić do swoich zajęć. ' '''Jednak sumienie nie dało za wygraną i wiedziała że gdy złamie obietnice to jej siostra będzie smutna. Przemyślała to i mruknęła pod nosem - A co mi szkodzi? Kto wie, może wytniemy komuś psikusa i będzie lepiej niż ostatnio....Po tych słowach ruszyła w stronę kuchni Gdy weszła do środka, natychmiast powitała ją jej starsza siostra, radośnie podskakując. '- O tu jesteś - powiedziała dziewczyna w platynowych włosach ' '-Przepraszam, jeśli jestem trochę późno - odparła Anna - przez moją popołudniową drzemkę, straciłam poczucie czasu.' Elsa zachichotała.- Dobrze, już jest w porządku - odpowiedziała - Najważniejsze, że jesteś. Kilka minut spóźnienia nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Byłam tak podekscytowana, gdy rozmyślałam nad wszystkimi rzeczami, które mogłybyśmy robić, że nie mogłam przestać skakać odkąd się obudziłam. Znaczy...prawie zapomniałam oddychać, bo byłam tak szczęśliwa! Anna zachichotała. Zawsze doceniała swoją siostrę, jak i jej sposób życia ale czasem ją przerażała. Jednak była uprzejma i uśmiechnęła się do siostry. Jeśli była tak podekscytowana to na pewno szykowała coś wielkiego. ' '- Czy jesteś gotowa, aby rozpocząć zabawę? - spytała Elsa - mam już wszystko przygotowane - dodała uradowana. Anna wzięła głęboki oddech i odpowiedziała '- Jasne! więc...co zaplanowałaś? - spytała - zrobimy komuś dowcip? Mam już zaplanowane kilka dobrych psikusów. A może....' '- Robimy czekoladę! - oświadczyła radośnie Elsa' '- Czekoladę? - Anna była nieco rozczarowana. - Elsa , wiesz że ja nie lubię jej robić. Jeść to nie ma problemu ale to....pamiętasz ostatni raz?' '- Och nie martw się - zapewniła ją siostra - ja tylko potrzebuje twojej pomocy przy jej wytwarzaniu. Sama wykonam resztę roboty.' Anna pomyślała o tym przez chwilę i odpowiedziała '- No dobrze, dobrze. Myślę, że jest ok. Do czego mnie potrzebujesz? - zapytała' '- I to jest Anna, którą kocham! - odparła Elsa - proszę bardzo - dziewczyna w platynowych włosach wręczyła jej tabliczkę czekolady.' Anna była zaskoczona.- My...myślałam, że mam ci pomagać - powiedziała nieco niepewnie. '- Będziesz pomagać - zapewniła ją Elsa - zrobiłam tą jedną specjalnie dla ciebie, zanim tu trafiłaś.' '- Czyli....mam przetestować smak czy coś w tym stylu?' '- No...tak - odpowiedziała Elsa' Anna wzruszyła ramionami i włożyła kawałek tabliczki do ust. Chwilę przeżuła i połknęła je. Musiała przyznać, że ta czekolada była całkiem smaczna. '- Ok, to co teraz? - zapytała' '- Teraz...- Elsa uśmiechnęła się - czas na drzemkę.' Zaskoczona Anna, słysząc to poczuła nagły zawrót głowy. Jej świat odwrócił się i sekundę później bezwładnie upadłą na podłogę. ''' '''Kiedy odzyskała przytomność, zobaczyła, że znalazła się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Starała się potrząsnąć głową ale stwierdziła, że napięty pasek skórzany trzymał ją mocno w miejscu. Próbowała się poruszyć ale szelki wokół klatki piersiowej i kończyn były przywiązane do pionowych desek. Jej nogi były rozłożone szeroko. Gdy Anna próbowała się wyrwać z nawiasów, Elsa niespodziewanie pojawiła się przed jej oczami. '- Och, jak wspaniale. Już nie śpisz! - wykrzyknęła radośnie - teraz możemy zacząć ' Królowa odskoczyła w ciemny kąt, aby po chwili pojawić się ponownie, tym razem popychając wózek przykryty tkaniną. '- Elsa, co...Co się dzieje? - spytała Anna - nie...nie mogę się ruszyć! - dodała zmartwiona.' '- No raczej! Jesteś przecież dobrze związana - stwierdziła Elsa w ironiczny sposób, przewracając oczyma.' '- A-ale dlaczego? Co się dzieje? My-myślałam, że miałam ci pomóc robić czekoladę!' '- Przecież pomagasz - odpowiedziała spokojnie Elsa - widzisz zabrakło mi specjalnego składnika, a ty mi pomożesz go pozyskać.' '- Spe-specjalny składnik? - Anna zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Ogarnęła ją panika - C-co to za specjalny składnik?' Elsa zachichotała- O Anno, jakaś ty głupiutka - odpowiedziała radośnie oczy Anny powiększyły się, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się ze strachu. po chwili jednak zaczęła się śmiać '- Masz mnie! - powiedziała - przez chwilę naprawdę pomyślała, że przerobisz mnie na nadziewaną czekoladę. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że to najlepszy dowcip jakiego doświadczyłam. Wygrałaś! jesteś najlepsza!' Elsa zachichotała jeszcze głośniej- Oj Anno - odparła - Ale nie zrobiłam dzisiaj jeszcze żadnego żartu, więc nie mogę przyjąć twojej pochwały. Anna ponownie zaczęła walczyć z pasami, licząc, że się uwolni '- Elsa, daj spokój to nie jest śmieszne - powiedziała ostrzejszym tonem' '- To dlaczego się śmiejesz?Elsa chwyciła szmatkę i zdjęła ją z koszyka. Na wierzchu Anna dostrzegła różne, ostre narzędzia medyczne oraz noże. Wszystkie były starannie zorganizowane i gotowe do działania. Obok zobaczyła również woreczek z lekarstwami i jeszcze kilka innych obiektów obok nich.' Anna wpadła w panikę. Zaczęła nerwowo oddychać ze strachu. Jej umysł przestał ogarniać sytuacje i próbowała znaleźć sposób dla zachowania siostry. '- Nie... możesz tego zrobić! - powiedziała, ledwo panując nad emocjami - Jestem twoją siostrą!' '- Wiem ,że jesteś i dlatego jestem tak szczęśliwa, bo jesteś wraz ze mną - odpowiedziała Elsa - będziemy razem cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami, tylko ty i ja ' To stwierdzenie jeszcze mocniej przeraziło anne '- Ale....- zaczęła szukać jakiegokolwiek powodu, by wpłynąć na przyjaciółkę - p-prędzej czy później ludzie będą się zastanawiać, gdzie jestem. Kiedy zobaczą, że zniknęła księżniczka, przyjdą mnie szukać i wtedy odkryją, że to ty mnie porwałaś ' Targana emocjami Anna zaczęła płakać '- Och, anno - powiedziała spokojnie Elsa - Nie martw się, zajmę się tym osobiście. A poza tym - dodała poważniej - nikt się nie dowie. Jak myślisz od jak dawna to robiłam?' Światła nagle rozbłysły, oślepiając Anne. Kiedy tylko jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, serce podeszło jej do gardła. Zaczęła miotać się z przerażenia. '- Co... Co to ma być?! - wykrzyknęła spanikowana, kiedy tylko zobaczyła resztę pomieszczenia.' Pokój był urządzony w szalonym, a zarazem makabrycznym stylu . Kolorowe serpentyny suszonych wnętrzności tańczyły wokół sufitu, jaskrawo pomalowane czaszki różnej wielkości zostały przyklejone na ścianach, a narządy wysmarowane pastelami i wypełnione helem były przywiązane do oparć krzeseł. ''' '''Anna zobaczyła, że stoły i krzesła zostały wykonane z kości i ciał mieszkańców Arendelle. Jakich? Mogła się tylko domyślać. '- O... O nie... - Anna skuliła się, gdy zobaczyła, co leżało na jednym z tych makabrycznych stolików. Czaszki czterech małych niemowlaków. Ich oczy były zamknięte, jakby spały, a ich małe główki ozdabiały przerażające imprezowe czapeczki wykonane z ich własnej skóry.' Poznała jedną z nich. Była to Eliza, jedna z dziewczynek, z którymi bawiła się jeszcze tak nie dawno. Oczy Anny błądziły tam i z powrotem. Dojrzałą szyld wiszący pod sufitem. Był on wykonany z kilku ludzkich skór, a napis "Uwolnij to" był wypisany krwią. Uwagę przerażonej Anny, przykuła teraz stojąca przed nią Elsa. Miała na sobie sukienkę uszytą z fragmentów skór, różnych ludzi, których możliwe ze znała. 'Na jej szyi spoczywał naszyjnik z gałek ocznych.' '- Podoba ci się mój strój? - zapytała, chichocąc - sama go zrobiłam ' Zdesperowana i przerażona anna spróbowała raz jeszcze dotrzeć do przyjaciółki '- Elso, p-proszę, wybacz mi, jeśli czymś cię obraziłam - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach - proszę puść mnie. Obiecuje, że nikomu nic nie powiem' '- Och, Anno - odpowiedziała Elsa przesłodzonym głosem - nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Wiem, że nikomu nie powiesz... Po prostu przyszła na ciebie kolej. Nic osobistego.' Anna nie mogła przestać płakać. Próbowała zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło. Jakim cudem jej zwykle szczęśliwa siostra stała się... taka? ' '- Oj, nie bądź smutna, Anno - powiedziała Elsa łagodnym tonem. - To cię rozweseli. Spójrz, przyniosłam ci przyjaciela! Znikąd Pinkie wyciągnęła czaszkę pomalowaną na niebiesko i żółto. Była ona wielkości głowy dorosłego mężczyzny anna zaczęła wariować. ' '- Czy... czy to.... cz-czy... to...? „Hej, Anno chodźmy gdzieś razem. Wiesz, że ciebie kocham - powiedziała Elsa, naśladując głos Kristoffa. Następnie roześmiała się przerażająco. - Złapałam jego nim opuściła miasto jadąc po lód. Pamiętasz, kiedy wyszłam z zamku i nie było mnie około godziny? - spytała. - Niezbyt wiele czasu, nie zdążyłam się dobrze zabawić. No i musiałam zaczekać aż do końca przyjęcia, by po przebywać z nią sam na sam. A ja tak nienawidzę czekać... Ale było warto. Jego smak zrekompensował wszystko... Mmm... - Elsa rozmarzyła się, po czym zaśmiała się przeraźliwie. - Uwierz, Anno, to była prawdziwa kuźnia smaku! - to było niesamowite!Wiem, że nie miał swojego „szczęśliwego numerka” jak ty i wszyscy inni z Arendelle, ale kiedy bym miała kolejną szansę na spróbowanie kogoś takiego? Nie mogłam przepuścić takiej okazji... Hmm, w sumie powinnam się zapytać, skąd pochodził, abym mogła zdobyć więcej „składników”, ale zapomniałam.I... wiesz co, Anno? Powiem ci, że był dość wojowniczy. Bardzo długo mi się opierał, ale... wiesz przecież, że im dłuższy opór, tym lepsza zabawa, prawda? - Elsa zachichotała. - Było to dla mnie nowe doświadczenie - mogłam popróbować zupełnie nowych rzeczy. Szkoda, że miał takie niewyparzone usta. Powiedział, tak wiele złych rzeczy, że musiałam „odebrać” jemu język. Wiesz, jak nie cierpię wulgaryzmów. Wywołują same negatywne emocje.. .Anna nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Łkała i szlochała, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. ' '- To były piękne chwile... - powiedziała z dumą Elsa. Odłożyła czaszkę na bok. - Ale już wystarczy wspomnień. Zabawę czas zacząć! Podniosła skalpel i podeszła do Anny z prawej strony. Położyła całe ostrze nad jej biodrem i zatoczyła okrągłe cięcie wokół niego. anna zawyła z bólu. ''' '''Rozpaczliwie próbowała się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie - skórzane szelki dobrze ją trzymały. Kończąc nacięcie, Elsa chwyciła zakrzywiony nóż do skórek z podajnika. Wsunęła go pod skórę i sprawnym ruchem oddzieliła ją od mięśni. ' '''Anna ściskała zęby i ze łzami w oczach patrzyła, jak fragmenty jej skóry odklejają się od ciała. Elsa następnie przeniosła się na drugą stronę i powtórzyła czynności na lewym boku. ' '''Gdy skończyła, wzięła kawałki jej skóry i stanęła przed siostrą. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zaczęła nimi machać niczym pomponami. Anna tylko jęknęła, mrużąc załzawione oczy. Czuła palący ból na udach, który nie chciał zniknąć. Pinkie odłożyła skórę na dół. Wzięła rzeźnicki nóż i poszła za Anne. '- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko - szepnęła jej do ucha ' Elsa zaśmiała się złowieszczo. Złapała lewą rękę, bawiła się nią przez chwilę. Następnie, rozciągając je, przyłożyła swoje ostrze do jego podstawy. Momentalnie Anna zaczęła krzyczeć, rzucać się i przeklinać. ''' '''Elsa przez te nadmierne ruchy nie mogła trafić z oznaczenia przy nasadzie ramion. Próbowała trafić ponownie w znaki, ale chybiła i zrobiła ogromne cięcie na plecach Anny. '- Anno, przestań się ruszać, albo dalej nie będę trafiała - wydyszała Elsa w stronę siostry, gdy ta wyła z bólu.Ponownie wzięła zamach i w końcu trafiła w cel. Uderzała raz za razem, krew tryskała w każdą możliwą stronę, obryzgując wszystko wokół. ' Wciąż jednak Elsa nie mogła odciąć ręki. W końcu zrozumiała dlaczego - ostrze nie chciało przejść przez kość. '- Ups... Chyba się stępiło po ostatnim - zachichotała. - Ale nie bój nic, siostrzyczko, zaraz znajdę coś lepszego... - dodała podekscytowana, wyrzucając nóż za siebie. ' Ostrze zrobiło mały piruet i wbiło się w blat. Płacząca Anna usłyszała tylko odgłos otwierania i zamykania jakieś metalowej puszki. '- Mam! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Elsa. - Powiedz, Anno, czemu byłam taka głupiutka i nie użyłam od razu piły, tylko męczyłam się z tym głupim nożem?' Królowa przystawiła swoje narzędzie do miejsca, które zostało okaleczone poprzednim narzędziem. Tym razem bez większego wysiłku przeszła przez kości i skórę. Gdy ostre metalowe zęby przecinały jej ciało, Anna czuła, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Patrzyła bezradnie, jak jej ręka przeleciała nad jej głową i wylądowała na stole. Pinkie przeniosła się na następna stronę i zaczęła ciąć drugą rękę . Anna nie walczyła już tym razem i po prostu płakała. Cięcie nagle ustało. Elsa zatrzymała się w połowie, ręka wisiała na płacie mięśnia. '- Hej, Anno - usłyszała głos dziewczyny w platynowych włosach. - Myśl szybko.' Nim jednak zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, Elsa pociągnęła za rękę tak mocno jak potrafiła. Kości pękły, ale fragmenty skóry trzymały się mocno. Przy kolejnym pociągnięciu skóra oderwała się razem z kawałkiem mięsa aż do jej zadu. ' '''Nieoczekiwany uraz spowodował, że ciało Anny nie mogło już wytrzymać. Księżniczka poczuła ciepło między nogami i przy miednicy. ' 'Cały pokój wypełnił się jej głośnym krzykiem, który dla Elsy brzmiał niczym przyjemna melodia. ' '''Nie mogąc już złapać oddechu, Anna straciła przytomność. Obudziła się jakąś chwilę później, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Smród moczu napełnił jej nozdrza. Jak przez mgłę widziała bardzo zdenerwowaną siostrę, która trzymała coś ostrego '- Jak mogłaś?! - wydarła się na nią. - Czy nikt nie nauczył cię manier? To bardzo niegrzeczne zasnąć, gdy ktoś zaprasza cię do wspólnego spędzania czasu. To tak jakbym przyszła do twojego domu i od razu poszła spać - prychnęła. - Anno, zawiodłaś mnie! Nie sądziłam, że jesteś taka... nudna! Prawie popsułaś całą zabawę! Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłam, jak bardzo się cieszyłam, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że to właśnie ty będziesz następna? Cieszyłam się, że będzie ze mną rodzona siostra. Ale NIEEEE! Musiałaś wszystko popsuć, ty samolubna panno!' Elsa zmrużyła groźnie oczy.- Wiesz, myślałam, że jesteś twarda - kontynuowała swój wywód. - Myślałam, że możesz poradzić sobie ze wszystkim. Naprawdę, Anno, jak ci nie wstyd! Młodsi od ciebie wytrzymywali dłużej! Czy muszę cię niańczyć niczym małe dziecko? Co? - spytała; ' '''Anna była zbyt przerażona, by odpowiedzieć. ' '- Chcesz abym zapamiętała cię jako wielkie, niezdarne dziecko?Elsa przerwała, żeby złapać oddech. Anna zamrugała oczami i cicho płakała. ' 'Czuła palący ból na swoich bokach i na dodatek czuła ogromny ból w jednej z nóg.Anna zobaczyła, że Elsa żuje w ustach coś czerwonego.. Widząc jej zdziwienie, ' '''Elsa połknęła kęs i odpowiedziała '- Co? To? - spytała, trzymając inny kawałek. - Cóż, kiedy... spałaś, byłam trochę niecierpliwa i przygotowałam kilka próbek. Zrobiłam je z twojej nogi i muszę przyznać, że nie jesteś taka zła. ' Chcesz siebie skosztować?Nie czekając na odpowiedź, włożyła jej pasek mięsa do ust. Anna zakrztusiła się i natychmiast go wypluła. Elsa podniosła kąsek, z grymasem na twarzy '- Jeśli nie chciałaś, mogłaś po prostu powiedzieć „nie” - powiedziała poirytowana, po czym zjadła wyrzucony, zabrudzony kawałek. - Przecież zawsze smakowały ci moje czekoladki. ' A nagle uważasz, że źle je przyrządzam?!Elsa sięgnęła po małą puszkę na tacy i zdjęła pokrywę. Była wypełniona rozżarzonymi węglami, w które wbitych było kilka dużych gwoździ. ''' '''Adrenalina zebrała się w żyłach Anny. czerwono włosa ponownie wpadła w panikę. Elsa podniosła puszkę i podeszła na lewą stronę Anny. Trzymając młotek w prawej ręce, Elsa umieściła kolec gwoździa w pozycji pomiędzy nogą a piętą dziewczyny. '- Nie! Elso, NIE! - wydarła się Anna. - NIE! NIE!' Młot spadł i gwoźdź przebił się pod skórę. Palący ból był nie do zniesienia. Anna ponownie go poczuła, gdy poderwała się, a jej skóra przy klamrach rozdarła się. ' '''Elsa próbowała namierzyć jeszcze jeden, ale nie mogła znaleźć celu i zawarczała pod nosem. Kiedy wyciągnęła znowu młot i wzięła dziki zamach, ' '''Anna wybuchnęła płaczem i zaczęła błagać '- PROSZĘ, PRZESTAŃ! - skamlała. - Proszę, przestań!' Elsa przewróciła oczami. Odłożyła młot z powrotem na tacy i stanęła na wprost młodszej siostry. Wpatrywała się w zamyśleniu na załamaną księżniczkę. '- Kristoff nie płakał tyle, nawet kiedy w jego gardle znajdował się żyjący karaluch. ' Elsa myślała, co zrobić dalej. Po chwili do jej głowy wpadł genialny pomysł. Przekręciła kołem zębatym znajdującym przy stole do którego była przymocowana Anna i zmieniła jego pozycję tak aby ta leżała na plecach. ' '''Przeniosła się do tylnych nóg dziewczyny, przynosząc ze sobą puszkę z gwoździami. Elsa podniosła ponownie młot i wbiła wielki ostry szpikulec w stopę . Anna krzyknęła ponownie, lecz Elsa nie zareagowała i wbiła kolejny gwóźdź w drugiej stopie. ' '''Elsa ustawiła z powrotem Anne w pozycji pionowej i próbowała przywrócić do przytomności bredzącą i śliniącą się dziewczynę. '- Annnno. O, Anno. Ooobudź się - wypowiedziała słodkim głosem. Anna po kilku minutach w końcu dała znak, że jest świadoma.- Dobrze, siostro. Pora więc na ostatnią rundę. ' sięgnęła do torby medycznej i wyjęła dużą igłe Anna spojrzała na nią, co Elsa uznała jako pytanie, do czego będzie użyta. '- To coś pozwoli zapomnieć ci o bólu i zabierze go od ciebie - poinformowała.' Elsa stanęła za swoją ukochaną siostrą i wbiła igłę w dolną część kręgosłupa. tamta tylko wzdrygnęła się.Stając podobnie przed twarzą swojej ofiary, stwierdziła radośnie: ' '- W ciągu kilku minut nie będziesz w stanie czuć czegokolwiek poniżej klatki piersiowej. Wtedy będziesz mogła podziwiać zbiory - zachichotała. anna zaczęła łkać. ' '- E-Elsa… - Zakrztusiła się, wymawiając jej imię. '- Taaak?' '- Ch-Chcę... Chcę wrócić do domu... - wyłkała. Nie mogła już powstrzymać łez i jęków.' '- Tak, widzę twoją chęć powrotu - odpowiedziała. - Czasami po prostu chcę się poddać i powiedzieć: „Skończyłam z tym bałaganem”, a następnie iść do łóżka. Ale wiesz co? Nie można wzruszać ramionami i zrezygnować ze swoich obowiązków. Musisz zebrać się się w sobie i stawić czoła wyzwaniom. To jedyny sposób, aby iść do przodu na ścieżce życia.' Anna spuściła głowę i płakała. Mijały minuty, a lek zaczął działać. W końcu ciało dziewczyny od klatki piersiowej w dół było kompletnie odrętwiałe. ' 'Świadoma tego, Elsa podeszła do niej z skalpelem. Spoglądając na siostrę i uśmiechając się w jej stronę, zrobiła długie, poziome cięcie od jej miednicy tuż nad jej kroczem. ''' '''Przesuwając się w górę jej ciała, zrobiła podobne nacięcie pod żebrami. Jedno pionowe cięcie zostało zrobione w dół jej brzucha, łącząc w ten sposób dwa pierwsze cięcia. '- Wygląda na to, że udało mi się narysować ładną literkę „I”, Anno - Elsa głośno zachichotała.' Kilka zwinnych ruchów i wielkie fałdy skóry oraz mięśni były odchylone niczym wielkie, otwarte drzwi do domu. ' '''Na widok własnych organów i braku czucia, anna zaczęła oddychać bardzo intensywnie. Elsa jednym cieciem otworzyła brzuch i chwyciła jelito grube. Oddzielając je od reszty przewodu pokarmowego i tworząc wgłębienia, ' 'Elsa nabrała humoru. Znów była w nastroju do żartów, w przeciwieństwie do Anny, która, coraz słabsza z nowego źródła z utraty krwi, próbowała odciąć się od tego aktu komediowego. ' '''Else bawił ten widok.- Spójrz na mnie! - powiedziała ze śmiechem, zawieszając jelito wokół szyi, rozbryzgując krew we wszystkich kierunkach. - To jest mój nowy szal, czyż nie jest stylowy? Sięgając ponownie do wnętrza swojej siostry, Elsa cięła mniejsze jelita i wrzucała je do miski. Wyciskając nadmiar jedzenia, ' '''Elsa włożyła między zęby lepki, podłużny organ i zaczęła nim poruszać w te i wewte. ' '''- Fiesz, denfyści mófią, że trzefa użyfać nifi fodziennfie, fanno - powiedziała z pełnymi ustami. czerwono włosa była już ledwo świadoma tego, co się dzieje. Szok powodował, że zaczęła tracić przytomność. Rozczarowana Elsa ponownie zanurkowała do wnętrzności, wykonując kolejne rutynowe czynności. '- Annnno, nie opuszczaj mnie jeszcze! - powiedziała, po czym zaczęła wyciągając resztę narządów, zatrzymując się na każdej z nich.- Wiem, że dla ciebie to może wyglądać nieprzyjemnie - zaczęła - ale uwierz mi, wewnątrz jest bardzo ciekawie i można tu znaleźć tyle fajnych rzeczy. Zgadnij, co zdobyłam z żołądka.' Włożyła odcięte organy do wiadra, zostawiając żołądek dla pokazu. ' '- Ooo, dudy! - pisnęła radośnie. Włożyła koniec przełyku do ust a żołądek umieściła pod pachą. Gwałtownym ruchem ścinała organ i struga kwasu opryskała jej język. ' - Fuuuj. O proszę, jest twoja czekolada, którą ci wcześniej dałam - zawołała radośnie.' Anna, nie słuchała swojego kata. Minutę temu już straciła przytomność. Elsa czuła się tym faktem zawiedziona, dlatego po raz ostatni potraktowała swoją ofiarę kolejną dawką adrenaliny. ''' '''Anna ocknęła się. Jej serce waliło niczym młot. Ciepła krew strumieniami wypływała coraz szybciej przez ranę w klatce piersiowej. Elsa była pewna, że nie pożyje już długo - kwestia sekund, najwyżej minut. Umieściła Anne na plecach i usiadła na jej klatce piersiowej, mając skalpel w pogotowiu. '- Wiesz, Anno, że jestem rozczarowana - powiedziała lekko rozgoryczona. - Myślałam, że wytrzymasz dłużej. Naprawdę chciałem spędzić więcej czasu z tobą, zanim tu trafiłaś. Ale myślę, że to moja wina, powinnam zabrać się do tego trochę wolniej. Cóż, będę ostrożniejsza przy następnym „numerku”... Było miło cię znać, siostrzyczko.' .Ostrze zanurzyło się w gardle księżniczki i powędrowało aż do podbródka. Wracając w dół, krążyło wokół jej szyi. ' '''Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Anna poczuła to odcięcie jej skóry od czaszki oraz metal skrobiący o jej zęby.A potem... odeszła. ' '''Elsa 'spoglądała w lustro. Zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty - zdołała nawet zostawić powieki. Mrugnęła, a martwa anna „odpowiedziała” jej własnym mrugnięciem. ' Elsa uśmiechnęła się. Ale w głębi siebie wciąż była smutna, że jej siostrzyczki teraz już nie ma. Trwało to tylko pięćdziesiąt minut, nie tak długo, jak chciała. Spojrzała na zwłoki, które wisiały w środku pokoju. ' '''Ostanie co zrobiła to odprowadziła płyny na patelnię. Tak,że nie było więcej księżniczki Anny. Została wymazana z jej życia. ' '''Elsa przechyliła głowę. Zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że tak naprawdę nie było zbyt wiele szkód na zwłokach. '- Hmm, szczerze mówiąc - zaczęła myśleć na głos. - A gdyby tak...Idea eksplodowała w jej w głowie. ' 'Była dobra w szyciu i miała wszystkie elementy, wszystko, co miała zrobić, żeby umieścić ją z powrotem. Tak, tylko trochę farszu i miałaby Anne na zawsze. Możliwe że zrobi to dla wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, gdy przyjdzie ich czas. Była tak podekscytowana, że podskoczyła do ciała trzymając swój zestaw do szycia, by móc zacząć „naprawiać” dziewczynę. Czekolada może poczekać; Elsa miała siostrę do „zrobienia”. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania